Emmett Swan: Best Brother Ever
by katietheryn1
Summary: Emmett takes things a bit out of hand when it comes to protecting his little sister Bella from every teenage guy at Forks High. But will Edward fall victim to Emmett's act, or get the girl? ONE-SHOT AH E/B: Please R&R!


A/N: Heya!! I swear that I wrote this on a crazy sugar-impulse in one day when I was thinking about Emmett as Bella's brotherly figure. I thought it was sweet, funny, and cute idea, and should totally be an adorable little AH one-shot!

…So here goes nothing!

And just to clear things up, no football facts in this story are actually true; I made them up for a good plot device/Emmett distractor.

BPOV

"Oh, Jelly Belly! Time for school! The first day in Forks!" I woke with a start as I heard an extremely loud banging come from downstairs, in what I assumed was the kitchen. Oh hell, no!

"Emmett, stop banging all the pans together!" I shouted tiredly, slowly getting into a sitting position. Why was my older brother always so enthusiastic? I heard large footsteps running up the stairs, and my door suddenly burst open.

"They're not pans, they're pots, now get effin' dressed!" he pouted jokingly, banging the pots in my face as he walked towards me. His burly form appeared menacing, but he was just my over-sized teddy bear. I know, incredibly cliché.

And so I unwillingly started my morning, home alone with my older brother, Emmett Swan. Renee was already at work, and Charlie was too, so, as usual, it was just us. Only now we were in a new town, as we had moved in just last week from California to Washington. What a difference!

"Do you think they'll have a good enough football team for me to play on?" he contemplated seriously, flipping pancakes while I sat at the kitchen counter.

"No, you'll have to whip the little shits into shape," I stated. We started laughing them as he served us the breakfast of champions.

EmPOV

God, why did our parents have to move so often? I had worked so hard to keep the male population at bay back in California, and now I had to start all over! I swear, if any of them even looked at her too long, or even though of making a move…

"Emmett! I'm going to leave without you. Do you want to walk in the rain?" my baby sister threatened. I grabbed my jacket and ran outside to the car, and hopped in shotgun. The junior was driving; the senior was supervising. Oh yeah, I was definitely the best big brother ever.

MikePOV

Holy shit! I was so going to tap that ass tonight!

EricPOV

Is that chick new… holy fucking shit her brother looks like he's going to kill me! Just whistle innocently and casually walk away…

EdPOV

"Alice, just shut up!" I screamed at my bubbly twin sister as I saw a sight I hadn't seen before. A positively exquisite brunette girl had just gotten out of her car… and was trailed by the buffest teenager I'd ever seen in my life. And he was giving me the nastiest glare I'd ever seen in my life.

So I guess I'd have to get her alone somehow?

EmPOV

That's right, little fuckers, let all your hopes and dreams of getting lucky with my sister die.

BPOV

I wonder why Em was acting so strangely as we hopped out of the car and walked towards the school. He was distant and seemed to be scanning the crowds with a funny expression. I started laughing at his apparent idiocy; that was not a good way to make a first impression.

"Shit, Bella! It's not funny!" he whined, and I laughed harder.

As I walked into fourth period bio, I caught eyes with a sight that made me want to faint. Bronze, disheveled hair; glowing green eyes; a crooked smile – I died a bit inside due to this boy's beauty. He smiled at me, sheepish for some reason.

"Ah, Miss Swan, would you please go sit my Mr. Cullen in the back of the room please?" the teacher told me, pointing to the empty seat by the beautiful boy. He was staring at me, and I blushed embarrassedly. Usually boys tended to ignore me, or even avoid me like I was the plague.

As I sat down next to him, he whispered, "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. So, you're the beautiful new girl everyone's been talking about?"

I blushed harder. "I'm Bella Swan, yeah. But I'm not beautiful."

He laughed quietly, his smile speeding my already erratic heartbeat to new levels. "Yes, you are! Your brother does make it a bit intimidating to approach you, though," he stated casually. I had to laugh at that.

"Emmett? Oh, he's just scary on the outside. He wouldn't hurt a fly, unless he was playing football with it. His lives off that sport," I explained.

"Huh, I'm the school's starting quarterback, so I take it he wouldn't kill me if I picked you up at six and took you out to dinner tonight?" Edward playfully questioned. My heartbeat stopped all together, and I gasped slightly.

"You're asking me out?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing; I must have misheard.

"Is that a yes?" Oh my, he did ask me out.

"Yeah, I guess, but no where fancy, okay?" I cautioned. I hated people spending a lot of money on me.

"I'll consider it," he joked.

"Miss Swan?" The teacher loudly called my name. "Will you please answer my question?" I was caught completely off guard, having no clue what the question was. I was a deer in the headlights.

"Anaphase," Edward whispered in my ear subtly, and I repeated his answer loudly to the teacher.

"Correct, Miss Swan. Moving on to…"

Edward and I walked out of bio together, laughing and talking in a bubbly manner. He had taken my hand as we walked down the hall towards the cafeteria and lunch. I felt stares on our backs as Edward led me towards his sister, Alice, and his best friends, Jasper and Rosalie Hale.

"Don't move another step, you little fucker," I heard a familiar menacing voice call from behind us. "You're a dead man, ginger." I slowly turned around to see Emmett and several other jock-type boys coming in a small crowd behind us. A space had cleared around us all, and it was a bit quieter than I would have liked in the large room.

I started to sweat nervously. "Um, Emmett, this is Edward," I started.

"Oh, Bella, naïve Bella, you think you know him, but oh how wrong you are. This walking dead man only wants to fuck you senseless!" Emmett growled threateningly.

"That's not true, Em," I cautiously defended, fretfully looking to Edward for backup. He looked nervously back at me, but then, seeming to remember something vitally important, smiled mischievously and winked at me. I stood there praying for dear Edward's life as he took a step towards Emmett.

"Did you see the Super Bowl last weekend? Remember how the Colts had to play their third string receiver, and he still caught everything Manning threw his way?" Edward queried. Emmett suddenly seemed very intense.

"Yeah, I know, that was beast," Em thought aloud, smiling a bit to himself.

"Did you know that in 1992 Super Bowl, the Steelers were stuck in the very same situation with their running back, and yet both guys got the exact same yard and touchdown statistics?" Edward challenged. Emmett's expression faltered into one of surprise.

"No, I didn't," he mumbled.

"Come over to my place some time, I have the whole game recording and we can watch it," Edward suggested casually. Emmett laughed heartily for a second, and high-fived Edward.

"You're cool, man!" Emmett said. "So, you play? What position?"

I spent the rest of lunch listening to Emmett and Edward talk about the school football team. They actually became fairly good friends and could have talked for hours, but the eventually first bell rang.

"He's a keeper, Bells," Emmett yelled as he ran the opposite way down the hall from us.

I laughed into Edward's shoulder, and he put his arm around me. He walked that way to class, but stood outside the door for a minute to talk.

"I guess you have Daddy Bear's approval now," I assumed.

"Yeah, but he doesn't exactly now we're going out tonight. I take it I can still pick you up at six, right?" he guessed.

I really hoped Edward was right.

I hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW!!!


End file.
